


Jae-Ha and Kija Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shot stories around 1000 words long that I wanted to make on my favorite soft bois Kija and Jae-ha , stories aren't canon in any way, but hopefully, Mizuho Kusanagi Sensei can make them happy by the end of Akatsuki no Yona.On Hiatus Until Dec 13thGame Design is taking up too much time
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 39





	1. Using an injury to get one in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary of this is basically the chapter name

It was at this moment Jae-ha realized he was attracted to guys, not buff guys like Hak or easy-going guys like Zeno or motherly guys like Yoon or quiet guys like Shin-Ah, his tastes seemed to reflect one person in the group to his surprise. Yona was his ideal woman a strong and brave, willing to sacrifice herself for her friends; but he followed her because his instincts as a dragon forced him to. He might have liked chasing girls, but he didn't like being forced to chase them. But that doesn't matter, right now he had been staring too hard at the white-haired male's back as they changed into towels, three long marks were etched into his back, scratches from the previous Hakuryuu forever engraved into his body. He wanted to ask Kija who had caused it but feared triggering memories that Kija didn't want to bring up might cause him to become uncomfortable around him. A sigh was released from his lips, as soon as he took a seat in the water he dipped his entire head in the sweet-smelling liquid just to clear his thoughts. Perhaps he was under for too long as his vision started getting blurry, and he was pulled violently from the waters embrace; Kija's face was in his view.

"Are you trying to drown?"

Jae-Ha stared at Kija's worried face, unconsciously his hand raised and touched Kija's cheek softly; the way they were positioned if you would have entered the bath misunderstanding would fly around, but Jae-Ha wouldn't have cared anyway. 

"Has you always been this beautiful Kija dear?"

One strong punch to his gut brought the green-haired male doubling over; the force Kija had used had knocked him out immediately. The white-haired male face was red, blushing from Jae-Ha's voice in his ear that kept repeating in his mind. Yoon stared dumbfounded at the green-haired male as Kija dumped his body in front of him. He wanted to ask what happened but it was clearly written on Kija's flustered face, a sigh left his lips and he smiled.

"If you guys want to play around try not to get physical"

Kija's face exploded, turning to face Yoon he was about to object when the brunette male let out a laugh exclaiming that it was just a joke and to not take it seriously. 

Jae-Ha woke up to a slight throbbing feeling in his stomach, looking over his shoulder he noticed Yoon working around in the tent; before he could sit up properly Yoon's head snapped back a frown had caressed his features and Jae-Ha closed his eyes preparing for the onslaught of scolding he would receive from the brunette male. 

Any physical movement that required his stomach in any way to be bent or cause pressure would give a stinging pain that would show to Jae-Ha's face; Hak had noticed when Yona had dropped her arrows and Jae-Ha had helped her pick some up. Jae-Ha thought he had hidden it well until Hak pulled him aside and smacked his stomach to prove his point.

"Hak while I do like being treated roughly, I don't like you like that"

"Oi droopy eyes, I made not like you but-"

Hak stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Jae-Ha's eyes were not focused on him, he was staring slightly from the left of him; Yona's loud gasp caught his attention and he spun around.

"Hak I didn't know you swung that way"

"Since when-"

"I just came to find Kija and he seemed to be looking that way I wasn't spying"

Kija smiled, to Yona it seemed like a cheerful smile as if he was smiling to anger Hak but Jae-Ha and Hak saw though it; Jae-Ha was about to speak when Kija turned around and head back to camp. Jae-Ha pushed Hak aside and ran after Kija barely catching him as he neared the camp, he barely grasped Kija's wrist in time and twirled the male towards him. 

"Oi let me go, you perv-"

"It was a misunderstanding"

Jae-Ha words came out in a hushed whisper, his injury ached but he didn't care at the moment, if he let Kija go right now he would leave misunderstandings between them. Kija pulled his hand back.

"Don-"

"Listen to me Kija, whatever you saw was because Hak was worried about my injury"

"Injury?"

Kija's eyes widened, Jae-Ha clutched his stomach. Kija rushed to Jae-Ha's side but what he didn't expect was Jae-Ha's faint reaction was a ploy to get Kija closer to him, Kija had no time to react when Jae-Ha's body moved upwards and his hands quickly reached behind Kija's head and pulled him faster.

"Kija, Jae-Ha aren't you heading back?"

Jae-Ha separated from the white-haired male a smirk gracing his features, Kija was staring toward at Jae-Ha his brow raised and mouth slightly open a blush ran across his face.

"We're coming... right Kija dear?", the last part of his sentence was quiet enough for only Kija to hear.

Yoon palmed his forehead when he watched the four walk into camp, Yona had a smile on her face she was pulled a red-faced Kija who looked as if he had his soul sucked from him, Jae-Ha wore a smirk proudly while talking to Hak who looked ready to kill the male on the spot. It was obvious what had happened but of course, it went over Yona's head. 

"Kija dear you look quite exhausted I'll take you to the tent"

"Jae-Ha you're still hurt"

"I'm going in that direction anyway so we can go together"

Kija couldn't object when Jae-Ha carried him off, where for the rest of the day he listened to Jae-Ha's whispers of love until they were called for dinner.

  
  



	2. Just me writing Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trial of how I will be reading smut in the future.

Jae-Ha couldn't help but wear a grin on his face every time Kija looked at him, it would be for a brief moment before he arched his back from pleasure; if he could describe this moment it would be pure pleasure. Even though Jae-Ha knew Kija held back was because the walls of their room were thin he wanted to hear him, his name flowed out his mouth like a lake, calm and refreshing and Jae-Ha reveled in it; he wanted more. Kija climaxed his body spasmed under the pleasure, Jae-Ha let out a breath before running his hand through his hair.   
"Kija" his voice came out husky  
Kija's eyes were filled with tears yet none was because of pain; a pleasure he had never felt before something he had never felt being with Yona, a soft gasp was released from his lips when Jae-Ha pulled away from him. Warm air was replaced by cold air.   
"Hah... more... fill me."  
Jae-Ha chuckled, "Kija-dear you're so tempting."   
He closed the space between them, instead of facing away from him Kija's face was in full view, his arousal slowly jumped from erratic movement. Jae-Ha felt blissful. Kija's arms raised as if he wanted a hug, so Jae-Ha leaned forward, he flinched when Kija's dragon arm dug into his shoulder; the pain didn't matter as he had a closer view of Kija's face.   
"Kija-dear if you're not quiet we'll get found out."  
Kija's teary eyes stared into Jae-Ha's purple ones he raised his head closer to the male's face and whispered.  
"Then kiss me."  
Jae-Ha felt his arousal harden, even more, Kija moaned loudly his back arched again; he was close; Jae-Ha brought his head down and bit Kija's neck, the white-haired male let a soft groan.  
"What-"  
"You're not the only one who gets to mark someone."  
Jae-Ha closed the distance between their lips, tongues fought for control as the sounds of bodies slapping each other was heard; once in a while, a moan could be heard. Jae-Ha groaned he was close and Kija seemed to notice.  
"Do it inside."  
Kija's pleading face pushed him over the edge giving one hard thrust he came inside the white-haired male, bringing his face closer to the tired male he pressed their heads together before throwing his body to the side, their breaths were labored.   
"Can you move?"  
Kija's head barely moved, his answer came out in a raspy tone even though it was one-word Jae-Ha felt shivers down his body. The white-haired male was lying on his back, the way he was positioned made Jae-Ha see every breath he took and how flustered the male was.   
"It's leaking out so hurry and take me to the bath"  
Jae-Ha hummed and sat up, helping Kija into one of the discarded robes that were thrown on the floor. The two quietly walked down the hallway towards the bath, on their way they bumped into Yona who was on her way to take a bath as well.   
"Eh! Jae-san Kija-kun Are you also going to take a bath?"  
"Someone was frightened that bugs would be around the bath so I'm there to protect him."  
"Haha sounds like him."  
Kija made an offended face and crossed his arms, Jae-Ha patted the male's back and when Yona turned her attention away from them he slid his hand down Kija's back and grasped his ass firmly, inducing a loud audible gasp from the white-haired male. Yona turned around and Jae-Ha pulled back his hand, he faked surprise and stared at the already reddened Kija.   
"Are you alright Kija?"  
"Yeah, I thought I saw a bug", Kija's words quavered his hands were clenched to his side.   
"When you're done let's get milk together", Yona smiled before disappearing into the women's bath. Jae-Ha smiled when Kija threw a punch with his dragon arm at him, though he dodged Kija didn't stop throwing punches until his anger cooled.  
The warmth of the bathwater welcomed the two, Kija's shoulders loosened as he sunk into the water.   
"Here let's drink."  
Jae-Ha revealed the sake bottle and placed two cups down one was filled to the brim while the other was half full, picking out the latter Kija sipped at it. He braced his back against Jae-Ha's right arm, his eyes were locked onto the green-haired male's leg, Jae-Ha noticed and his leg twitched.  
"It's the first time I've seen you not hide it when we're outside"  
"It's just you..."  
Jae-Ha was about to say something but couldn't, his mouth was left open for a while; Kija slowly hugged the male and pulled his head towards him.  
"I'll allow it just for this occasion, so do it quick it's embarrassing and the princess is next door."  
Jae-Ha immediately understood the implications and his hand slid to Kija's ass probing his hole with his finger. A soft moan was all it took for Jae-Ha to realize that he had gotten hard, Kija's hand brushed over his dick slightly before it was grasped; the sensation proved to be too much for Jae-Ha and he bit his lip and added a second finger into Kija and thrusted his fingers deeply into the male. Kija's grip on his dick wavered the white-haired male threw his head forward biting into Jae-Ha's shoulder to quiet himself down, Jae-Ha's clicked his tongue.   
"Kija dear, Aren't you biting a little too hard?"  
Kija didn't say anything, he pulled away from the green-haired male and seated himself on his lap.   
"Why don't you devour me as punishment?"  
"Kija dear Were you this slutty?"  
"I wonder who I got it from"  
When Yona met the two, she noticed that Jae-Ha had a spark in his eyes while Kija seemed irritable.   
"How was your bath?"  
"Enjoyable, Kija was fascinating as always"  
Kija's head spun around and glared at the male, the sound of Yona's laughter caught their attention.  
"You two act like brothers it's refreshing"  
Kija huffed and sipped his milk, though he couldn't enjoy it thanks to Jae-Ha's innuendos 


End file.
